One moment
by nixonb5071
Summary: Christian helps Ana out of a situation in Miami, will they say goodbye or carry on once they return to Seattle rated M for future scenes HEA (obviously)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, I obviously have never done a 50SOG fanfic before so here goes. All characters belong to E.L James**_

One second, two seconds, three seconds.

It can take a moment to change your life.

My name is Anastasia, but everybody calls me Ana. I graduated from WSU a year ago after graduation my BF Kate and I got an apartment together in Seattle. We both thought it would be the best place to find a job, but we agreed that before we handed out applications we wanted to go on holiday and have some fun together first. So for the past for weeks we have been in Miami living like proper tourists, we even rented roller blades (how sad are we). We fly back tomorrow, so we decided to go out to a club and have one last piss up, we both ended up dancing with these really cute brothers. Kate was dancing with the older brother I was dancing with the younger, it was like dancing with a wall of sexy muscles and curls that fell around his forehead that where a gorgeous golden brown. We stayed dancing for what felt like hours before I desperately needed a drink. Charles (as I found out he was called) offered to get it for me while I went to sit at the table. I sat and watched Kate dancing like the drunk woman she was with no co-ordination, I giggled, I suddenly got this really weird feeling that someone's eyes were burning a hole in my body but I couldn't see the owner to this feeling but it was soon forgotten as soon as Charles bought me a drink. Ahhh cosmopolitan, nothing better, but as soon as I took a sip I felt really funny and like I was going to throw up, "I need to get some air" I slurred "come on gorgeous I'll help you outside" Charles whispered creepily into my ear. As soon as I was outside I felt myself be pushed against the wall with something hard pushing against my stomach, whatever it was it wasn't very big, "can you feel how hard you make me in that slutty outfit" he said against my neck, I didn't think there was anything slutty about jeans and a lose vest top. My brain finally started cooperating, "no please, Charles, don't" "SHUT UP SLUT" "no please, SOMEONE HELP" I started crying because this was not how I wanted to lose my virginity this way, I wanted it to be with someone I cared about, I started hyperventilating but just when all hope was lost I heard the voice of my knight in shining armour, "I believe the woman asked you to stop" he growled "Who are you to tell me what to do with a slut" Before I have time to even register what is going on the stranger in the night has punched Charles in the jaw and sent him flying to the floor groaning in pain and holding his jaw, I suddenly feel darkness seeping in on me "who are you, and why did you help meeeee" I feel to arm wrap around me as I collapse "I'm Christian Gr…"

The darkness surrounds me.

I wake up the next morning with the sun hitting my face; I peel my eyes open and see I'm not even in my hotel room. I look down and see that I'm still dressed which is a good sigh because it means that I didn't drunk fuck someone, I roll over and see a glass of orange juice and two painkillers there, well whoever is here definitely wants to look after me. I sit up and look around the room, whoever is staying here definitively isn't poor. I get out of bed and groan as my head feels like someone hit it with a sledge hammer. I'm standing looking at the view from what has to be the penthouse suite, I don't know how long I have been standing there looking out the window when I hear the door open, I turn round and see the SEXIEST man I have ever seen, his copper hair is sticking to his forehead and he is breathing hard like he had been for a run, oh what I wouldn't give to have him breathing heavy like that after fucking me hard, where the hell did that come from my subconscious says while scratching her head, his grey eyes look like they are staring into my soul and looking at everything I am. "I…I d..don't know if I introduced myself last night, but I'm Anastasia, and I wanted to thank you for what you did before I blacked out" I stuttered probably looking like an idiot. He smiled obviously amused by my stuttering, he obviously is also enjoying the power he has over me right now "its fine it's what any decent man would do for a pretty girl like yourself Miss Steele" I smile politely at him, wait what, "How did you know my last name I never told you" He looks like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar at first before pointing to my phone that was in my pocket last night "it was ringing so I answered it to some woman shouting 'ANASTASIA STEELE SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU DIE I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN' so I explained that my hotel was close to the bar and that I wasn't going to kill you, then she started screaming about a song and hung up anyway" I smile he then tells me sent his security out to get me some clean clothes and that I can take a shower if I want to.

After a quick shower I walk out to find Christian (yes I remember his name) sitting on the sofa in a suit with no tie, the first couple of buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, "well, that's not very practical for a holiday, it looks more like your spending the day in an office" I giggle, "well no matter how much I enjoy that sound Miss Steele I can't join in on the humour because what you just said is true, I'm sitting in an office all day" he says without looking up from his phone.

**Christian's POV**

Oh my god, I can't believe the effect this woman that I have known less then24 hours has had on me, I have already emailed Welch and asked for a background check to be done, because I had to occupy my head because all I wanted to do was jump into bed and fuck her into tomorrow. Elena has always told me love is for fools, and to never bother dating people when she can get me a sub at the drop of the hat, but something about this woman makes me want to get to know her so, Christian Grey the billionaire is about to take the biggest risk of his adult like and ask a girl out, "so Miss Steele" I clear my thought, god I've never been this nervous "I was wandering if you would like to go out to dinner…. With me of course"

So let me know what you think, sorry if I don't update a lot I have exams coming up soon but I will use this as my escape, and if you have any ideas that you think should happen in the story let me know I love when people suggest things to me


	2. Chapter 2

**To any of you who are wondering I am trying to stay as far away from the original trilogy as I can. All rights belong to E.L James.**

**Ana's POV**

I can't believe this Adonis standing in front of me asked me out, I can feel the heat going up my cheeks. I don't know what to, "I'm flattered Christian, really I am but my friend Kate and I are flying back tonight to Seattle, I would've loved to though" He stares at me for a second "you live in Seattle?" "Yes, well we will when we get back" I look at my watch "oh shit I've got to go…. Um ….thank you for breakfast, ummmm bye" I grab my bag and run out the door; I lean back and let out a breath before heading towards the lift.

**Christian's POV **

I can't believe I asked her out and she ran, is my black heart really the obvious from the outside, or did she see it because she could look into my soul? She is already consuming my mind after less than 24hours; just as I feel my dick coming back to life I hear my blackberry go off, I look at the caller ID and see Welch's name, "I have the Background check ready for you on Anastasia Steele" "great thanks Welch" I say before hanging up.

**Anastasia Rose Steele **

**DOB: Sept 10, 1989, Montesano, WA **

**Address: 1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888 **(well that makes things awkward, I'll have to find her at work or have her phone tracked, not hard but still fucking annoying)

**Mobile No: 360 959 4352 **

**Social Security No: 987-65-4320 **

**Banking Details: Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver **

**Occupation: WSU Graduate- English Major **

**GPA: 4.0 **

**Prior: Montesano JR-SR High School **

**Education SAT score: 2150 **

**Father: Franklin A. Lambert **

** DOB: Sept 1****, ****1969, deceased Sept 11, 1989 **

**Mother: Carla May Wilks Adams **

** DOB: July 18, 1970 **

** M Frank Lambert **

** \- March 1, 1989, widowed Sept 11, 1989 **

** M Raymond Steele **

** -June 6, 1990, divorced August 16, 2006 **

**M Stephan M. Morton **

** -August 16, 2006, Divorced January 31, 2007 **

** M Robbin (Bob) Adams **

** \- April 6, 2009 **

**Sexual Orientation: Not known **

**Relationships: None Specified **

Hmmmm interesting, I wonder what the deal with her mother is. I smile when I read the relationship bit, because at least I know I'm not going to be chasing a married woman, phew. I read it over a couple more times, I then smile a shit eating grin before calling Taylor to get the car ready to go, and even to him I apparently look to happy because he frowns.

**Ana's POV**

We are FINALLY home after a 6 hour flight, I feel dead, although if I feel dead I hate to think how Kate feels. We are in our new apartment in the Pike Market district. It's a lovely 2 bed 2.5 bathrooms, which is awesome because now I don't have to share a bathroom with Kate and all her beauty shit. We got home at about 6pm yesterday evening and after sharing a pizza we both crashed, neither of us being bothered to start unpacking. _I'm waking up in Christians hotel room again, only this time I'm in a black lacy bra and thong, with stockings and a garter belt, I hear the door open and he walks in wearing only boxer shorts, he walks up behind me and whispers in my ear "what do you want Miss Steele, hmmm is this what you want" I feel him rub his impressive erection against my ass and I start panting, he starts kissing my neck and his hand runs down my torso, skimming my breasts making my nipples harden insistently , I gasp, his hand then moves further down and into my soaked pants I can feel my desire on his fingers as he runs them through my slick, wet, swollen lips and I gasp and arch my back against his chest as his finger connect with my throbbing clit. I spin around to kiss him and as I do he opens his mouth to say something and starts ringing like a phone I cock my head to the side _and wake up. I open my eyes and realise that my phone woke me up from that amazing dream I look at the screen to see who is calling but I don't recognise the number, "hello" I grumble, "well good morning to you to Miss Steele" the one voice I never thought I'd hear again chuckles down the phone, I sit up in bed wide awake now, "ok 1. How did you get my number, 2. What time is it, and 3. How did you get my number?" I hear an incredibly sexy chuckle come through the phone, "ok to answer your questions, I have a lot of people who work for me so I had my ways of getting your number, to answer the second question its 11:30am" SHIT I overslept, wait why did he call me? I"I was wondering if um now we are both in Seattle, I mean if you'd like to you don't have to, if you'd like to join me tonight for dinner" I giggle "dinner sounds lovely, I figured if you have my number you have my address so how about you pick me up at say 6:30" "oh what I wouldn't give to hear that giggle daily Anastasia, 6:30 sounds perfect, wear something nice for the place I have in mind" I squeal and run to wake Kate up and tell her, I wish I hadn't because 12:00 and she is already dragging me out the door to be waxed EVERYWHERE for tonight AHHHHHH.

Its 6:00 and Kate is just putting the finished waves in my hair. I'm wearing a curve hugging strapless red dress (with black lacy bra and thong with garter and stockings underneath) I then have a black heels on, Kate has given me a smoky eye effect which makes my eyes look bigger and sexier than normal, she has also put a sexy pink lipstick on me, I'm so nervous that he's not going to like 'normal' me. As I'm having a internal debate there's a knock at the door and Kate sings "show timmmee hehe" I walk out of my room to see him standing there looking edible in a suit shirt with the top couple of buttons undone and a bit oh chest hair that I want to run my fingers through, black suit trousers that hang off his hips in a very sexy way, he has what I can only describe as 'just fucked hair' his copper curls look so good that I just want to run my hands through it, I suddenly am broke from my trance, "are you going to stand there staring or leave with him" "huh, oh right ummmm yeah lets go" I grab my jacket and purse and leave shutting the door behind me but not before we both hear Kate shout "DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T" I blush a deep crimson at her words, "you look so unbelievably sexy when you blush Anastasia" he whispers with his mouth next to me ear which makes a shiver run down my spine and makes me blush an even deeper shade of red. 

**I posted it before and deleted it because when I posted it the layout changed and oissed me off, sorry xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologise if I take a while to update every now and then because I haven't been very well and am going in and out of hospital for tests. **

**Well here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it. I love receiving reviews so don't be shy and PM me if you have anything in mind that you would like to happen xxxx (no BDSM)**

**Christian's POV **

I love that I have such power over her, I'm also fucking relieved that she was standing in front of me otherwise she would have noticed the fucking bulge in my pants. I can't believe she makes me lose control like that, I'm so fucked. We are sat in the back of my Audi SUV and I keep looking at her out the corner of my eye, and its shameless to admit but I love the way her dress is sliding up her thigh as she moves, I keep picturing the underwear she has on underneath, oh shit down boy not yet, ummmm think, ooh Elliot in a mankini there. "are you alright Christian, you've been staring into space for a while" says the angel as she puts her hand just above my knee, I feel my breathing increase a bit, "yeah, sorry just thinking" about fucking you into oblivion. We both sit and stare at each other like we want to pounce, but our bliss is broken by Taylor announcing that we have arrived, I get out and run round the car and open her door for her.

**Ana's POV **

He helps me out the car and puts his hand on the small of my back and I feel the electric current run down my spine and make everything in my lower abdomen throb.

"Are you telling me where we are going?"

He gives me a cheeky smile "the mile high club"

My head is spinning I'm so confused, I thought the mile high club was something you joined by fucking on a plane

It's as if he can read my mind because the next thing he says "don't worry, I will only fuck you if you beg me first"

Shocked I reply "this may come as a shock, but I don't beg"

He chuckles lightly before saying what sounded like we'll see under his breath. We stand as close as we can to each other as we wait for the lift sneaking peeks at each other and shyly smiling, when the life arrives we climb in and as soon as the door closes the electricity is instant,

"fuck it" I suddenly hear being growled beside me, and the next thing I know I'm being pushed against the wall with his lips pressing against mine as if he's a prisoner and I'm his last meal. He runs his tongue along my lips and rolls his slowly growing erection against my heated wet crotch, I moan and the contact and he takes the advantage and starts kissing me so hard and passionately that I'm sure I will have bruises. I rock my hips into his and hear him groan into my mouth which only spurs me on even more, "what the fuck have you done to my self-control Miss Steele" he says while moving down to suck on my neck while my fingers grip and pull on his hair. We hear the ding of the lift and quickly reset ourselves so we can walk out of the lift at least some of our dignity left, I look beside me and see his adjusting a very impressively sized bulge in his trousers and can't help but smile at the thought of that inside me pulsing and making me orgasm over and over, FFS Steele quit it your about to walk into a very high class restaurant.

He leads me into leads me into this amazing room, with white walls and ceilings high enough for the BFG to be comfortable in, the windows are draped in deep red curtains, there is also a glamorous black bar with people standing at mingling, We are led to the back of the restaurant to a secluded booth, I don't even remember seeing the hostess,

"I hope you don't mind, I ordered ahead of time"

I stop looking around the table "oh ok, I won't need a menu then"

I giggle lightly and look at him just in time see his eyes darken, which turns me on and he must know because he smirks at me before scouting closer and leaning in as if he was going to kiss my neck. But just as he was about to the waitress puts our starter in front of us and stands staring at Christian as if she was going to fuck him there and then, I leaned into him and cleared my throat which made her blush and scatter away.

**Christians POV **

I might have to hide my hide my crotch, even though this is our first date she's so possessive and it's sexy as fuck, down boy I'll take care of you later. She's looking at the oysters in front of her and not looking impressed,

"What, they really are nice" she doesn't look convinced "here let me help"

I squeeze a bit of Lemon into one of them and bring it to her lips and tell to swallow, watching her do it made my freshly relaxed cock spring to life again. Thank god we aren't doing a three course meal, after this I ordered a dessert platter to pick and share. I watched her take the oyster into as I held the shell and the only thing my head can think is 'I wonder what else she can swallow', FUCK what is it about her, when I'm near her all I can think is sex sex sex.

We finish the oysters, well I finish the oysters as she wasn't very keen. The dessert platter goes by in such a flash that I don't remember it because every time she took a mouthful of something she liked she would close her eyes and moan softly, I'm destined to walk out of here tonight pitching a tent.

We finish, well she finishes the chocolate dessert platter, not that I mind I like woman with an appetite. While finishing our wine and engaging in small talk she tells me that she is looking around Seattle for a job in publishing, then my head clicks because I recently purchased a publishing house called SIP and need a new Chief Editor after firing a swine called Jack Hyde for raping and beating his last assistant,

"if you want a job in publishing I could give you one at a publishing house I recently purchased"

She screams and surprises me by kisses square on the lips and earning a group of awwws from the table of older woman next to us,

"YES, YES, YES anything I've sent out resumes but no-ones gotten back to me so yes I accept!" she then gives me a shy smile and takes her hand off the table and putting it on my knee and slowly sliding it up my thigh to rub very close to my pulsating cock, "so tell me, what is there to know about Mr Christian Grey"

I gulp.

"well I was adopted my Grace and Carrick Grey when I was about four, before me they adopted my older brother Elliot, and about 8 months after they adopted my princess of a sister Mia" I smile softly "I couldn't have asked for a better family"

"you don't have to answer if you don't want to because obviously we haven't known each other very long, but ummmm out of ummmm curiosity, where um *cough* were you adopted" I look into her eyes and see curiosity sparking,

I laugh lightly at the childish spark in her eye "that's a story for another day" I kiss her nose and ask of she's ready to leave. We walk towards the lift and I hope we can have another moment again but it's not be a group of four men get in with us, I lead Anastasia to the back so I can have some fun of my own, as soon as the doors close my hands are on her ass, stroking and groping it and hew squirming, I give it a light smack and she looks at me with a smile, I text Taylor and ask him to bring the car round the front and that we will wait for him.

We get out the lift and step outside only to be blinded by a group of paparazzi that had been hiding. SHHHIIIITT!

**Let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter! Sorry it's taken a while I've had Controlled Assessments and doctors' appointments and seeing family. **

**Christians POV**

_SEATTLE NOOZ _

_The elusive Christian Grey was seen walking out of the Mile High Club yesterday with a small petite brunette in his arms, and all us single woman at the office here can't help but wonder if we've missed our chance to swoon in those arms. Want to know more? We'll keep you updated. _

SHIT it's been two days since my amazing date with Ana and I can't believe no-one warned up about the fucking nit-picking press. Taylors lucky I like him. I sit at the breakfast bar nursing a coffee, looking at the pictures of Ana and me when we were walking out of the club, my god I got lucky she is drop dead gorgeous.

_BEEP BEEP _

I look at my phone and see a simple text for her that makes me smile,

_A: what you doing? _

_C: looking at the pictures of you in the paper _

_A: AHH what I'm in the paper, no wonder everyone keeps staring _

_C: they stare because your beautiful _

_A:aww your such a softie heading shopping. Later _

_C:laters baby :P_

God she light up my world.

**ANAS POV **

I smile down at the messages. How did I become so lucky to have such an amazing guy messaging me? I can't help but wonder how far this will go with him. I'd love to see myself married with a couple in kids, and I hope it's with him because I think I'm already falling hard and fast. I walk into my local Walmart to do my weekly shopping, and just inside the door is the gossip mag 'people' with me on the front in Christian's arms and I will say that we do look cute together; I just hope he agrees with me.

I'm walking round my local Walmart and I keep seeing people looking at me and pointing out the corner of my eye, it's starting to piss me off royally. I carry on shopping getting bread, milk and my guilty pleasures of gossip magazines.

After an hour of walking round getting everything I need I am waddling up to my apartment door when my phone rings, shit fuck shit, I have to answer my phone and I can feel one of the bags about to break. I burst through the door drop the bags grab my phone and shout,

'What'

'Oh charming, what a lovely way to answer to your mother'

I inwardly groan 'sorry mum, I didn't look at the screen before I answered'

She mutters something under her breath about me being an ungrateful child 'I was just call to ask why I had to find out about your new boyfriend from a friend that saw you on the front on my FAV magazine'

'ughhhh he's not my boyfriend that was the FIRST time he's taken me out, we met in Miami when I was there with Kate'

'hmmmmm, you still should have said' and with that she hangs up, rude bitch.

I put my phone down on the kitchen island and start putting my shopping away

I start singing 'stay with me' quietly even though I'm the only one in the apartment, when suddenly my phone start ringing again, FOR FUCKS SAKE!

'WHAT'

I hear a sexy chuckle down the phone 'wow someone needs a stress reliever' his voice then gets lower and sexier in a joking manner 'want me to come over and assist in that challenge'

I can't help but laugh 'hmmm no I have my shower head fulfil that duty' after that he growls out of lust, jealously I don't know but I like it,

'Don't push it with that smart sexy mouth of yours, I have plans for it'

I think the titanic could float around quite happily in my underwear right now, my inner goddess is now strutting around in red lingerie and black heels with red lipstick and for some unknown reason a feather boa. My head is either wired wrong or on a drug I didn't take.

'I assure you I plan to push you' I say with a giggle 'naked onto my bed' WTF I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT,

'Oh I can't wait Miss Steele, I hate to leave as this was getting good but I have a meeting in two minutes, how about I send one of my guys to pick you up and we have dinner on my balcony'

'ok, sure sounds great. Bye'

'latter's baby' and with that he's gone.

I stand staring at my phone smiling for what feels like hours, when suddenly there's a knock at my door, my god why can't I have time to myself today,

I walk over and open the door and see a Taylor carbon copy apart from he's about ten years younger with more muscles,

'hi, can I help you?'

'yes ma'am, I'm Luke Sawyer, Mr Grey has sent me over to introduce myself as your new security' REALLY!

'ummmm okay, I wasn't aware I needed security'

'Mr Grey thought that after being on the front of a magazine it was better safe than sorry'

My lips form a tight line at the fact that he didn't tell me when we were JUST on the phone…..controlling ass (but still a sexy controlling ass)

'Ummmm sure come in, I'm not really doing much'

I move aside and he walks in awkwardly,

'You can go and watch TV, I'm just putting the shopping away then I'm going to go and shower ready for tonight'

He gives me a short nod before heading to the living room and making himself comfy, I roll my eyes at the fact that men can feel awkward one minute and right at home the next. After I finish putting the shopping away I head to my room and see that I forgot to turn my laptop off before going to the shop this morning and I see that I have an email from my dad,

From: Ray Steele

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: ready for a baby?

I look at the subject and frown in conclusion and decide I should probably read the email,

_As you know about 8 weeks ago poppet gave birth to four healthy puppies and I can't keep them, I have found homes for 3 of them and was hoping you could take the fourth, there's a picture of it below, all my love dad xxx_

I look at the picture my dad attached and sure enough there is a big pair of blue eyes staring back at me and I'm immediately in love! I mean getting a puppy wouldn't hurt, I send Kate a quick text.

A: _Dads dog, poppet gave birth, am going to get the last puppy tomorrow, just thought I'd let you know xx_

K: _AWWWWWWWWW ok can't wait to see it. Just keep it away from my shoes and clothes haha._

Phew at least she ok with the idea, I should properly tell Christian, but its not like he's living with me.

After getting over the excitement of getting the puppy I go to shower, I shave my legs, underarms and the most vital area, the bikini area.

After getting washed and dried I put on a matching red lace thong and push up bra so I at least have a bit of cleavage. I then put on a white dress covered with a blue floral pattern that comes to half way down my thighs, curtesy of Kate's wardrobe, I then pair it with a pair of white open toed heels, I look in the mirror and dam I look hot.

I put natural make-up on when suddenly there's a knock at my bedroom door, I open it to find sawyer standing there, he looks me up and down wide eyed,

He swallows and straightens up before saying 'are you ready to go ma'am'

I put my hands on my hips 'I will only get in the car with you if you call me Ana or Miss Steele, ma'am makes me feel like I'm sixty'

He laughs lightly 'very well Miss Steele'

He leads me out to an Audi SUV before opening the door for me, the ride to Christians is quiet, even though I only saw him the other day I miss him. I'm already falling hard and fast for him, I smile to myself.

**CPOV **

My god what's wrong with me, Christian Grey doesn't get nervous but here I am checking the balcony for fifth time since Taylor told me that Sawyer is driving here, I then check myself in a mirror again to make sure that outfit is ok, I decided to wear a white dress shirt, tucked into a pair of black trousers with Italian leather shoes, I'm pulled from looking at my reflection to make sure it's perfect by the ding of the elevator, I walk over to great her expecting her to look perfect but instead an angel is standing there, with long brown wavy locks framing her face, she's wearing natural make-up but then my eyes catch her shoes that make her legs look miles long, and that dress isn't helping, it's then that I can't help myself I run and find myself in front of her in a second, I grab he face in hands and kiss her. She gasps into my mouth and I take the opportunity to deepen the kiss, I then walk her backwards until her back meets the wall.

**I hope you like this chapter, PM me or leave a review with anything you would like to see happen in the story xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad you all like my story so mush I didn't expect such a positive response****. Sorry it's been a while I've had controlled assessments and mock exams to do.**

**APOV **

OMG he's kissing me like his life depends on it, it's so hot I clench my thighs to ease the tension down there, he pulls away and looks deep into my eyes,

''wow'' is all he says, him breathing like he's just run a marathon and his erection pressing into stomach is doing nothing to help how I feel right now, I like my lips and can feel how swollen they are from kissing but I can also taste him.

He takes my hand and leads me to the balcony, both of us smiling like idiots, but my smile is gone and my jaw hits the floor as soon as we reach outside, there is a small round table covered in a white table cloth, there is two silver domes on the table already there are little tea candles in jars and Christmas style lights wrapped around the bar on the edge of the balcony,

''Oh my god Christian, this is …. I mean….. I ….. I'm lost for words'' when he doesn't reply I turn around and he is standing with a bunch of a dozen red roses, I lean up and kiss him lightly on the lips then pull away smiling and bring the roses to my nose, ''oh my god they smell amazing'' he leans down to kiss me on the cheek and leads me to sit down.

He pulls my chair out for me then lifts up the lid in front of me to reveal my meal of steak, mashed potato and vegetables, "oh wow this looks amazing, it must have taken you ages" he laughs lightly,

"I didn't cook my house keeper Mrs Jones did", of course I should have realised that a man like him wouldn't cook himself. We sit for ages talking about everything and anything, we learn about each other's families and school history. I still couldn't believe he dropped out of Harvard because he didn't think it was teaching him what he wanted to know about running business so he left which royally pissed his parents, but after convincing his parents it was the right thing for him he got a lone from them to start up his business, which I think is so sweet and supportive of them. I told him about my dad passing away a day after I was born because my mum told him she wasn't sure who my dad was because around I was conceived she slept with another guy after they had an argument, I can feel myself getting upset so I quickly change the conversation to ask if I'm allowed a tour of his amazing house, "only if you finish your diner like a good girl" he replies with a smile.

He walks me through an amazing living room living room with an amazing gran fireplace, he also has an amazingly modern kitchen, the next room he shows me is his bedroom, "wow, do you really need this much room, its massive" the next thing I register is him sweeping my hair out of the way and kissing down my neck, it feels like heaven.

**CPOV**

I start kissing down her neck, breathing in her sweet scent that smells like spring in a bottle, my god I just sounded hands run up and down her sides making shiver and I know it's no because she's cold, I smile and lightly suck and bite where her shoulder joins her neck which awards me with the most amazing breathy moan that I have ever heard. FUCK I need to control myself, me Christian Grey man of complete control.

I suddenly feel her hands on my shoulders pushing me back, hold on why was she pushing me away? "wait Christian….ugh….. please we have to stop….. it….it's only…. We haven't know each other very long" I chuckle at her sentence but sadly its true, "as you wish Miss Steele, but I will have you" she blushes at my comment "oh baby, you look so innocent, I can't wait to see how you act in my bedroom" she looks down and turns red, and I mean very red, "hey, why are you embarrassed" then in a small voice she replies "I've never…ummmm…. You know…..had sssssseeeexxxx"

Did my ears deceive me, is this angel standing in front a virgin, oh this girl gets better and better.

**APOV**

I can't believe I just told him that I am mortified and staring at my feet and I'm pretty sure I'm redder then a tomato. He puts his fingers under my chin tips my head up so I'm looking him in the eye, he then leans down and lightly kisses my lips "ohhh baby, you just keep getting better and better, I didn't think you get any more like a fallen angel from heaven but again you surprised me"

I blush even more if that's possible, I inwardly giggle at myself. He takes my hand and I feel an electric spark shoot up my arm and I know he felt it to by the gasp that left his mouth, back in the living room he leaves me standing in the middle of his vast living room to wander over to the fire place and before I know it 'I put a spell on you' is surrounding us, he saunters back over to me and the before I have time to blink we are spinning gracefully around his living room and I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

I don't know how long we've been dancing but the next think I realise it's eleven thirty "Oh my god, I didn't realise the time, would you mind dropping me home" his face drops a bit from the smile that was plastered on his face but he agrees anyway.

The whole drive home he holds my hand and we sit in a comfortable silence, when we reach my apartment building he leans over the gap between the chairs and gives me a panty soaking kiss, his tongue gently caressing mine making me moan lightly and making him growl. I break the kiss before I end up losing my v-card in his car.

"bye Christian" I say as I leave the car, " laters baby" he growls seductively making me giggle, I decide to try and be sexy so I try my best to _Saunter _to the building door, and I turn round just before I enter the building to give him a little wave and a smile, he smiles back before driving off into the night, I have one commet…..

_BEST DATE/NIGHT EVER!_

**This isn't as long as I would have liked it to be but I have so much revision to do that I wanted to post something before my exams started, so I won't post again until after my last exam which is either early June/July. I promise I'm not abandoning this story! I will be back **


	6. Chapter 6

**I told you I'd be back! Sorry it took so long I had college applications and family emergencies and holidays and a job and a boyfriend to deal with, also writers block didn't help, I'm going to try and update again but doing A-levels means I'm swamped with work. Let me know if you have anything you would like to see happen **

**C POV**

It's been three weeks since that amazing date with Ana and I swear to god I'm getting blue balls I need to fuck her…. And soon, ugh. I'm sat in my office looking over this business that Ros thinks is a good idea and all I can say is WHAT THE FUCK, it's not passed its target for FOUR years and its losing employees, and I email Ros saying one word….. NO!

After an afternoon of meetings and incompetent staff I am FINALLY walking out my office door at five only to see the intern Olivia sitting at her desk, fuck I thought she had left, I plan to juts walk past her no problem but noooo she can't let that happen, as I reach the lift I suddenly hear her squeaky voice, fuck my life,

"Mr. Grey, Sir, can you hold the lift please" shit

"Sure, but hurry up" I snap. As soon as we are in the lift I stand as far away from her as possible and push the button for the lobby, but I notice her breathing change as soon as the doors close, shit she's turned on, right don't look at her, don't give her an ideas, right don't look at her, don't give her an ideas, I repeat in my head and as soon as the doors open after the most awkward lift journey ever I jump out before the doors are even open fully and speed walk away but not before I hear her wish me a good night and being the jackass boss I am I ignore her. I breathe a sigh of relief. I walk outside and see Taylor standing there with the SUV already; I guess he was watching me on the security camera.

"Good evening sir, back to Escala?" "Please" I say while reading an email.

Half way back home my phone buzzes with a message, 'hey, you free, A x'

'Always for you, C x'

'Want to meet at mine or yours, A x' I smile at her message,

'Either, I'm easy, C x' don't show your controlling side, don't show your controlling side, I repeat over and over in my head,

'Well I'm close to yours now so I'll come to you, A x'

'Ok baby, I'll meet you in the underground garage, the code is 5230, C x'

I can't stop smiling like an idiot, I'm going to see my girl tonight, and nothing else could have lifted my spirits like this.

**APOV**

Ok Ana keep your cool; don't get nervous this is what you want. Oh crap this is what I want, I can't back out now I've already said I'll go over. I think about what I have on and am surprised that I managed to make my plain self look nice, I've got a tight black t-shirt on that shows of what little cleavage I have, a pair of denim skinny jeans and a pair of black ankle boots, my make-up is simple but sexy, with a hint ok smoky eyes (that Kate taught me) and a light pink lipsticks. I even wore sexy lace underwear to give myself a confidence.

I may not seem like I want to but I feel ready to give my virginity to Christian, I'm just not very good with pain and am worried how much it will hurt. I pull into Escala carpark and see Christian standing waiting by the lift, and I can't help the smile on my face, yes I want this. I smile run and jump into his arms and plant a kiss his lips,

"Glad to see I'm not the only one that's happy" he laughs, he puts me down and we get into the lift, and the tension is unbearable and the next thing I know his lips are on mine with my hands above my head, what is it with him and my hands being restricted, oh well I'm enjoying this too much to question it, before I'm ready for it all to end he's on the other side of the lift running his hands through his hair,

"I need to stop before this goes too far"

I walk forward towards him with a confidence I didn't know I had, his eyes on me the whole time, I lean up towards his ears and whisper "then take it too far, I'm ready" and then his lips are back on mine and he asks if I'm sure and all I can do is nod.

I don't remember the rest of the life journey or walking through his apartment, the next thing my head registers is that I'm in his bedroom. We are all hands and mouths as we shred each other's clothes, when he's only I his boxers I admire his fine muscles and I'm feeling embarrassed under his heat full gaze. He walks me back to the bed and lies me down as he starts kissing my neck as his hands start to roam, I squirm and he smiles against my neck,

"your very responsive, I like that a lot baby" I moan lightly, his hand moves down my waist, to my hips and then grabs my … you know … his finger breaks through the fine lace and he throws my broken underwear over his shoulder (that turned me on more than it should have), when he slips his finger in his breathing hitches,

"You're so deliciously wet. God I want you" he suddenly thrusts his finger inside me, slowly adding another one and moving them deliciously slowly causing me to pant, he suddenly palms my clit causing makes me cry out in surprise.

Suddenly he sits up and discards his boxers and all I can think is _oh no… will it? How will it…_ and like he can hear me he leans down and whispers in my ear, "don't worry you'll stretch" I bite my lower lip, he leans over to his bedside table and pulls out a small foil square and opens it to revel a condom, at least one of us was thinking because I didn't even consider birth control.

"you really want to do this?" he asks while softly kissing lips, all I say is please as I rock my hips into his large erection, he leans down to bite my earlobe before whispering "I'm going to make you feel so good, Miss Steele", he starts to slowly slide into me "ARGHH" I cry out as I feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside me as he rips through my virginity.

I never knew I would enjoy pain so much.


End file.
